Work will continue on developing template directed model reactions to achieve selective functionalizations of substrates, including steroids. Selective reactions in micelles will also be pursued. Models for hydrolytic enzymes include some specific models for carboxypeptidase A, and also the preparation of artificial enzymes. The latter will be focused on derivatives of the cyclodextrins, including cyclodextrin dimers. A special class of artificial enzymes to be examined will involve attaching binding sites to models for coenzymes.